This invention relates to a video integral-type television (hereinafter called "TV-video") which contains a television set and a video recorder or player in a cabinet.
In a conventional TV-video, as shown in FIG. 7 (back view of TV-video) and in FIG. 8 (transverse sectional view thereof), the video recorder or player 1 is placed on a bottom plate 2a in a cabinet 2, the front surface is secured with a screw 3 in front of a front plate 2b of the cabinet 2. Further, the rear portion thereof is secured with screws 3 to a rear cabinet 8 as shown in FIG. 8.
A mechanical deck 1a of the video recorder or player 1 is attached to a plastic molded casing 1b. As shown in FIG. 8, the rear portion of the mechanical deck 1a or the rear portion of the casing 1b is provided with a plurality of television printed circuit boards 5 in a vertical direction.
A television printed circuit board of the television set is attached along the inner inside of one side in the cabinet 2, said printed circuit board 5 being provided with a power transformer for television 6. As the power transformer for television, a flyback transformer is chiefly used. Further, as the one for the video, a power source not illustrated in the video recorder or player 1 is separately provided.
In FIG. 7, numeral 7 is a shield plate provided on the video recorder or player.
As described above, in the conventional TV-video, a video deck cuts into the cabinet of the television set and is attached to the cabinet as it is.
Accordingly, the wiring lines between the television printed circuit board 5 and the printed circuit board for video printed circuit board 4 are long and numerous as shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8.
In addition, it takes considerable time to install the television printed circuit board 5 and the video printed circuit board 4 . . . 4.
Heretofore, since the video deck is designed to be contained in the cabinet as it is, the power source for video is provided to the video deck, while the power source for television is provided to the television set, respectively. Accordingly, the number of parts is numerous and there exist defects, such as the video set catching noise through the power for television.